La oportunidad que Sendoh esperaba
by hisashi-14
Summary: El primer encuentro de Sendoh y Rukawa fuera de las canchas. Yaoi por supuesto SenRu. Espero k os guste. Dejad reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**LA OPORTUNIDAD QUE SENDOH ESPERABA**

**Cap 1: un encuentro casual**

Todo empezó en uno de los parques de atracciones más conocidos de Japón, concretamente en Tokio. Allí se encontraron dos de los mejores equipos de básquet de instituto de la prefactura de Kanagawa: el Shohoku y el Ryonan.

Era el día anterior a empezar el nuevo curso, y por lo tanto la lucha en las canchas. Aquel día en el parque de atracciones debía servir para reencontrarse después de las vacaciones y para despejarse antes de empezar de nuevo las clases. (Con la coincidencia que los dos equipos pensaron lo mismo).

Al encontrarse unos con otros la reacción fue distinta por parte de unos jugadores y de otros:

AHHH, el rey de las monas – gritó de repente Sakuragi.

EEIII Fukuda, tú y yo tenemos un duelo pendiente. Me ganaste una vez, pero eso no se va a repetir. JAJAJA , porque yo soy un genio, JAJAJA (su frase típica. No se cansa de repetirla, me pregunto…)

De repente se oyó una voz muy peculiar y inconfundible que se dirigió a Rukawa (sabéis quien es, verdad?). Pues sí: se trataba de Sendoh.

Éste fue hacia donde se encontraba Rukawa con una sonrisa (también muy típica de él).

Cuando Sendoh estuvo delante de Rukawa se cortó y no supo decir nada más que un simple "Hola". Además se sonrojó y se puso muy nervioso. Rukawa (que estaba medio dormido, para variar) no se dio cuenta de los sentimientos que estaba experimentando Sendoh.

Después de ese encuentro sorprendente con el equipo rival, los jugadores se dispersaron y quedaron en un sitio a una hora.

Cada jugador se fue hacia donde quiso. Algunos coincidieron en las mismas atracciones y algunos de ellos (os podéis imaginar quienes) se peleaban por entrar los primeros.

La mañana se desarrollaba con normalidad. Unos por aquí, otros por allí. La gente quedaba sorprendida al ver chicos tan altos, pero por el resto, todo iba bien.

Pero entonces se produjo el hecho que todos estábamos esperando. El segundo encuentro entre Sendoh y Rukawa! (Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (efecto animadoras).

Los dos se encontraron en la misma cola. Al ver a Rukawa la cabeza de Sendoh se llenó de pensamientos impuros (no los voy a describir). Los pensamientos de Sendoh eran aun más fuertes (si podían serlo más) al saber el lugar donde iban a estar juntos por primera vez. Se trataba de la casa del terror.

La mirada de Sendoh se volvía cada vez más intensa y más pícara. Que estaría tramando?

Ésta era la segunda oportunidad de Sendoh en un mismo día. Querría eso significar algo? Sería un aviso de lo que pasaría?

**Fin del cap 1**

Bueno, aquí está el primer capítulo. Espero que os guste. (Debéis tener en cuenta que es el primer fic que escribo).

Otra cosa: algunas traducciones estarán mal hechas ya que las he traducido del anime en catalán. Por ejemplo:

- El rey de las monas es Uozumi. Supongo que Sakuragi se referirá a él de una manera distinta.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap 2: el momento esperado**

La cola para entrar empezaba a avanzar en ese mismo instante. Para Sendoh cada milésima, cada segundo, cada minuto… significaba un paso hacia llegar a hacer realidad su sueño.

Pero detrás de esa emoción i de ese fuerte sentimiento (que la gente llama amor -.-u) había un ingenio del cual no todo el mundo está dotado (Sendoh lo debe utilizar a menudo, por eso tiene a tods detrás él).

Ya habían pasado unos cinco minutos desde que Sendoh y Rukawa se encontraron, durante los cuales no intercambiaron ni una sola palabra. Durante ese tiempo Sendoh ya tenia clara la estrategia que iba a seguir (más que estrategia era un auténtico guión de cine, puro teatro).

Ya se encontraban delante de la puerta, era su turno. Rukawa hizo un paso hacia delante con la intención de entrar y Sendoh (no se dio cuenta de que ya les tocaba, estaba empanado pensando en su "gran plan") al ver que Rukawa se iba (eso sí, no le pierde nunca de vista) le soltó un tímido "Espera!". La contestación de Rukawa fue la de siempre:

- Ya es nuestro turno, idiota!

- Ya, es que me he entretenido… - dijo Sendoh avergonzado.

- Pues date prisa que se nos cuelan -.-

- …

- …he… No estás nervioso? – preguntó Sendoh con una mirada pícara.

- No

- Yo no sé porqué pero tengo un cosquilleo en el estómago… (disimulando… que no lo sabe, dice!)

- Entramos o qué?

- Sí, sí – respondió Sendoh con gran entusiasmo.

Los dos se dirigieron hacia la boca del largo túnel de esa casa de aspecto terrorífico (es sólo para dar ambiente, solo era un simple atracción de feria).

Ya se encontraban dentro. Todavía no había llegado el gran momento, pero Sendoh repasaba su plan, que retumbaba dentro de su cabeza:

Tranquilo Sendoh, a ver… Primero de todo, tengo llevar siempre el valor por delante, no debo dejarme vencer por la vergüenza.

Bien, para empezar, en el primer sitio en el que encontremos algo o alguien que podría ser causa de espanto, tengo que acercarme a Rukawa y cogerle del brazo, fingiendo tener miedo.

Después en el siguiente lugar en el que haya algún elemento asustadizo, me hecho encima de Rukawa, abrazándole con mucho cariño.

Eso sí, siempre fingiendo, y bien. Él tiene que notar una inquietud en mí.

Y ya estará, entonces sólo tendré que esperar cual es su reacción. Que nervios! Espero saber hacerlo.

Sendoh volvió en sí, salió de sus pensamientos, pero no de su mundo, un mundo donde sólo existía Rukawa. Estaba muy sonrojado después de imaginarse la situación que él mismo iba a provocar.

Pasaron dos minutos desde que entraron. Sendoh no encontraba la ocasión para poner en marcha su plan. Pero pronto le llegó una intuición que le decía que pronto llegaría (y fue buena).

De un rincón salió un hombre con apariencia terrorífica que les tocó la espalda (tanto a Sendoh como a Rukawa). En este momento Sendoh se aferró al brazo de Rukawa sin soltarse de él. Rukawa no mostró ningún signo de desagrado o de rechazo.

Por el momento todo iba como Sendoh había pensado. Ahora faltaba la segunda parte, la más importante.

Entonces Sendoh dejó pasar unos minutos antes de llevar a cabo el paso definitivo (no quería ser exagerado, por lo que pudiera pensar Rukawa), que supondría la muestra de sus sentimientos a Rukawa.

Pasado un instante se presentó el momento perfecto para que Sendoh acabara de ejecutar su plan. Se encontraban a medio recorrido, y en su camino hacia la salida se interpuso una especie de muerto viviente.

Sendoh dejó ir un tímido chillido y se abrazó a Rukawa. Su cuerpo temblaba (podría parecer miedo, pero eran nervios).

Por primera vez Sendoh podía notar el cálido cuerpo de Rukawa junto al suyo, podía percibir la belleza de aquel cuerpo de blanca piel. Sendoh experimentó un cúmulo de sensaciones desconocidas, pero muy agradables.

Sendoh recibió la respuesta de Rukawa. El cuerpo de éste también se llenó de una sensación especial y nueva para él. Al tener a Sendoh cerca de él, apareció un sentimiento que se encontraría dormido dentro de él, pues no lo había experimentado antes, en las distintas ocasiones en las que habían coincidido Sendoh y él. Rukawa se abrazó a Sendoh, tal y como lo había hecho él anteriormente.

Los dos se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo. Pasado un instante, sus miradas se encontraron. Una simple mirada lo dijo todo.

**Fin cap. 2**

Aprovecho para dedicar este segundo capítulo, ya que se me olvidó hacerlo en el capítulo anterior. Se lo dedico a MinakoKotoko y a Ayako. También se lo dedico a SaWaMuRa-KuN y a Star Bright que leyeron el primer capítulo y me pidieron que actualizará pronto ( he hecho lo que he podido).

Bueno me despido hasta el próximo capítulo, que supongo que será el último, ya veré k hago. Sayonara!


End file.
